Lost Past
by RedBloodVampire
Summary: Rini and Helios are being attach by a stanger and save by one too (5-24-04)
1. Chapter 1

Lost Past  
  
A young girl about 15 years old was walking in a forest. She was alone like most of her life. When she 5 year old the parents she knew had been murder in front of her and her house burned. Her name was Serenity Goldenmoon, She had long black hair and dark blue eyes, and she always wearied a cloak and a black shirt and pants. 10 year ago... "Serenity go outside and play ok," said a woman. "Why mommy?" said a 5 year old girl. "Serenity go outside its to nice of a day to stay inside," said the woman. "Ok mommy," said the girl walk to the woman and gives her a hug and went outside.  
  
Outside  
  
The little girl was playing with a ball. The girl drop the ball and the wind blow it into the woods. The girl went to get it but the wind blow the ball so far but she got the ball and walk back to the house. When she got back to the house it was on fire. She drops the ball not caring if the wind blows it away. The girl ran inside not caring it was on fire. She only wanted to find her mother and father. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!" yell the little girl. The girl ran to their room. When she opened the door. She saw them on the floor. They didn't move at all. She walks to them. "Mommy? Daddy?" said the little girl. The woman opens her eyes and looks the girl. "Serenity you shouldn't be here, you most leave and never come back because we are not your real parents, please Serenity run far away from here," the woman said before she close her eyes and never to open them again. "Mommy? Mommy!" said the girl. The girl somehow knew her father was die too. No matter want they will always be her parents to her. She got up and ran out of the room and the house not looking back. The girl ran not stopping for who knows how long. When she stops she didn't know how long or far she had been running walk to a tree and sits down on the ground. "Where am I? Mommy? Daddy? Why did you have to die?" said the girl and tears rolled down her face. She stays under the tree a long time hoping someone would find her. She fell asleep soon under the tree. When she woke up she saw a guy about 15 years old. The guy saw her and walks to her. "Hey, little girl where's your mother and father?" the guy ask. The girl started to crying and than said "They are dead someone killed them." The man walked to the little girl. "Oh, I'm sorry little girl," the guy said. "Is there anywhere you can go and stay?" the guy asked. "No, I have no where to go I only knew my mommy and daddy," the girl said while starting to crying again. "Oh please don't cry, I will take care of you," the guy said. The girl looked up at the guy for the first time. She saw he had short black hair and green-brown eye. He was wearing a black cloak around his shoulders it went to the ground. She looked at his face. "Can I really stay with you?" said the girl. "Yes, if you don't mind listening to what I said," the guy said and smiled at the girl. "I don't mind," said the girl. She did smile because of what happen the other day. The guy got closer to the little girl and picked her up off the ground and started to walk the way to where he live while he walked the little girl fell asleep in his arms. When got to where he live and went in to find the little girl somewhere to sleep. A servant came in. "Mater Wizard you have returned," said the servant. "Yes, I have returned please get some clothes to change in to and you will listen to her too," the guy said. "Yes, Master Wizard I will do has you ask," the servant said. The servant walked out of the room. The guy cover the little girl up and then walked out of the room too and closed the door. Next Morning... The girl woke up and looked around. She saw a mirror with dressers with it, and saw a closest it was close and bathroom too. On the side was a balcony. She saw a garden with roses in it. "I see you are a wake," said a voice. The girl turn around to see the guy that carries her here and he was holding some clothes on the arm. "Yes, I am awake, what is that in you hands?" said the girl. The guy smiles and walked over to her. "I had a servant make this for you so you can change out of the clothes you have on," the guy handed the girl the clothes to her. The girl holds the clothes up to look at them. The clothes were a black cloak, black shirt and black pants. "I don't like black to much but it shows what I feel. I feel as black as the clothes look," the girl said. She looked up at the guy. "Thank you Master Wizard," the girl said. The guy looked shock for a few minutes. "How did you know my name?" Wizard said. "I know cause I hear is sometime when I was a sleep," the girl said while staring at the clothes.  
  
"I see, well I will have the servant that the clothes make you a bath and help you change," Wizard said and walked out of the door. A few minutes later a servant come in. The servant was young and had brown hair and a white dress on. "My name is Rene. I was send to help you," said the servant. The servant walked to the bathroom to start the bath for the girl. She comes out of the bathroom. "I will be back in a minutes to help you wash your hair and to get the clothes your wearing," Rene said while walking to the door. "Thank you Rene," The little girl said. The lady was surprise to hear her name. The only person in the castle that calls her by her name was wizard. The other people call her servant or other names. Rene walked out of the door. She comes back in a few minutes later walked in the bathroom turn off the water. "You can get in the bath now and I put a towel in the bathroom for you," Rene said the little girl. "Thank you," said the girl. The servant leaves the room the girl close her eyes for a minute but got up and walked to the bathroom. Bathroom... The little girl had been teach herself how to take a bath her a few months ago because her mother had been busy talking with her father. She sits in the bathtub crying but she stopped and finished her bath. She got out a few minutes later and put the clothes wizard give her. A minute later the servant walked in. she was surprised she was finished. "Your finish with your bath?" She said still surprised. "Yes, I am, I wish to know where wizard is at the minute?" said the girl. "He is busy in the training room," Rene said. The little girl walks to the bathroom door and walked out. Rene ran out of the bathroom to see the little girl open the door. "You can't go to the training room, nobody allow to go in there," Rene said to the little girl. The little girl stopped at the door. "I think I am allow in the room," the little girl said before walking out of the room. Training room... "You never let your guard down," Wizard said to a man in front of him. "Yes, Sir," said the man. The man stands up and walked to the door and opens it. The man saw a little girl running towards him. He moved out of the way and the little girl was running from a guard. The guard stops as he saw wizard. The girl was behind wizard. "I am sorry Sir, I was trying to stop the little girl," the guard said. "It's ok, leave," said Wizard. "Yes, sir," the guard said before leaving the room. Wizard turns around to look at the little girl and to talk to her. "How did you find me?" wizard asked.  
  
"I asked the guard a few doors down where you were," the little girl said. "So what is your name now?" wizard asked. "Call me Selena Kou please Wizard," said the little girl. Wizard nodded in agreement. Present Time... Nobody that knows her as Selena Kou or Serenity Goldenmoon knows her past. Over time she remembered a past life before this life. She remembers it before she left the castle she had lived at with Wizard since he found her. She stopped and transported to Japan, Tokyo. Tokyo... A couple was walking down a street when her cell phone ring. The woman answered it. "Hello," The woman said. "Yes, we are near there," the woman said. "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," the woman said. "What going on Rini?" the man asked. "We have a scout meeting in the morning, Mother forget to tell me and one of the scout was attack at the Shine," Rini said. "Excuse me I am looking for Helios Susagep," A voice said from behind them. They turn around and saw a person in a cloak. "Yes, that is me what is it that you want?" the man said next to Rini. "To see you again," the person said. The person ran and grabbed him and kisses him. The person pulled away and look at him and said something in a different language and then disappeared. Rini walked to him and saw he was in shock because he was pale. "I am ok Rini," Helios said. "What did that person say to you?" Rini said. "I don't know," Helios said. Rini called her mother and father and told them to meet them at the shine and to call the others. "Ok, we can go now," Rini said putting her cell, phone up. "Ok so we go to the shine now," Helios said. "Yes, you will be ok until we get there," Rini said. "Yes I will," Helios said. They starting the direction they come and walk to some step and walk up them and got to the shine. They got there and Rei was talking to Amy and another girl. "Hey Rei, have the others got here," Rini said. "All but Serena and Darien oh and Amy meet a friend today," Rei said. "Hello I am Selena Moon," The woman near Ami said. "Hey I am Rini and this is Helios," Rini said. "It nice to meet you two," Selena said. Serena and Darien walked up the steps at the moment. "Hey Rini what was wrong when you can us?" Serena said. "I will tell you in a minute," Rini said. "I see I am not want here I will see you tomorrow Ami," Selena said. Selena ran by Serena and Serena got a very cold vein from Selena for some reason. Selena ran down the steps and away from the Shine. Back at the Shine... "Well what's wrong Rini?" Serena said. "Someone attack Helios a hour ago," Rini said. "Silly girl, I didn't attack him," A voice said from a tree. "Get out here and show your face!" Rini said. "Sorry to disappointed you girl but I can't do that until I get someone back for something that happen a long time go and you and Lord Helios happen to be here and oh and it's good to see you alive Helios," A voice said before fading away. "What does that person want Helios?" Rini asked. "I don't know Rini, I promise I don't know," Helios said. "Ok, Helios I believe you," Rini said. Next Day... Rini was walking down the street to go to school and then work and then she had to go to the shine and then go home. She was so busy thinking she don't know someone was walking toward her. "Excuse me Rini Shields," A voice said. Rini look up to see a man about Helios age. "Yes," Rini said. "I think you and your boyfriend might want to still out of this and to not get in her way," The man said. "What do you mean?" Rini said.  
  
"You will see," the man said walking by her and turning. "Who was that?" Rini said. A that moment she had a bad vein and ran to the side and turned and stopped in her tracks. She saw Helios kissing a girl with long brown-black hair. The girl pull away and then smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Who are you?" Helios asked. "You will see soon my friend but for now you may call me Serenity," the girl said. "Serenity?" Helios said. "I think you should look at your girlfriend before passes out cause of shock," Serenity said backing away from him. Helios looked and saw Rini staring at him for a minute and then she looked at Serenity. "Serenity, come on we are going to be late," a voice said from the side. "Ok, see you, two later," Serenity said. Serenity ran to the side and down the street. "Helios what happen and why was that person kissing you?" Rini said while walking to him. "I don't know why she did but I remember her come near me when some girls were coming near me and she walked up and told them off and then they did move so she kissed me," Helios said. "Well come on we are going to be late," Rini said while grabbing his hand walking to the school. Meanwhile... "Are you sure she is here," A man asked a woman. "Yes, I am sure I have seen her at a shine it called the Cherry Hill Temple I think if you go there noon you will find her," The woman said. "Has you wish my lady," the man said as he bowed and then disappeared. The woman smiles and then disappears too. At the Shine... Seiya walked up the steps to the shine. Rei walked out of the shine and saw him walking up. "Seiya what are you doing here?" Rei asked. "I want to ask if anything weird happen anytime this week?" Seiya said. "Not to weird why?" Rei said. "I don't know why? But the princess said we had to come here for some reason," Seiya said. At that moment Princess Kakyuu walked up the steps. "Princess, what are you doing here?" Seiya said. "I come here to see something, Rei I wish to know if anything has happen to Helios or Rini," Kakyuu said. "Yes, Helios was attack by a woman wearing a cloak last night, why?" Rei said. "No reason I will see you two later bye," Kakyuu said and walked back down the steps. Meanwhile... At Rini and Helios's School. "Class we have a student teacher who will be with us for the year," The teacher said. At the moment a person with brown-black hair and blue eyes come in the door and it was the woman that was with Amy. "This is Ms. Moon she will be here for this year," The teacher said. "Hello it is nice to you class," Selena said. "Hello," The class said. "You may have a sit Ms. Moon," The teacher said. "Thank you Ms. H," Ms. Moon said. 


	2. Chapter 2

"No problem, Ms. Moon," Ms. H said. Ms. Moon walked to a desk and sits in the chair and got out a notebook and waits for Ms. H to start the class. At lunch... Rini watch Ms. Moon sit at a table and then a man with light brown hair and brown eyes sits next to her. Helios pulls Rini out the door to talk to her about what happen. Ms. Moon and the man... "So have you heard anything about them," Ms. Moon said.  
  
"No, not yet," the man said. "We have to hurry, he might come after me," Ms. Moon said. "Who might come after you, Ms. Moon," A voice said behind her. Ms. Moon turned to see Rini and Helios and Helios had asked her the question. "I don't think it is any of you concerned Helios," Ms. Moon said. "How do you know my name?" Helios said. "I learn names fast," Ms. Moon said. "I see so what are you doing here at our school?" Rini said. "I am here because I am thinking about being a teacher that is why I am here," Ms. Moon said. The bell rung at that moment so Ms. Moon and the man went to the class they had to go to. After school... Helios and Rini ran up the stairs to the shine. "Serena!!!!!! Darien!!!!" Rini said. Serena ran out of the door and saw Rini. "What is it Rini? What's wrong?" Serena said. "I think someone is after Helios," Rini said. "What? What would get you that idea?" Serena said. Meanwhile... Darien was drive to the shine and then he stop at a light then he saw a girl ran down the sidewalk. "Hey you, what wrong?" Darien said. "Darien is that you," The girl asked. "How do you know my name?" Darien said. The girl jumps into the car and looked at him. "I will tell but first drive," the girl said. The light turn green and then he drive. "So are you going to tell me what you were running from?" Darien said. "I was running from a person that was trying to get me," the girl said. "What is your name?" Darien said. "My name is Selena Kou," The girl said. "Kou?" Darien said. "Yes, it's Kou," Selena said. "I see, who was it you running from?" Darien said. "A friend that wouldn't leave me alone," Selena said. "So where are you going?" Darien said. "I am going to see a friend that is named Helios," Selena said. "I am heading to talk to him now too, would you like to go with me?" Darien said. "No, I want to surprise him that I am here if you don't mind but I will stay with you until you get there but I am going to surprise him later," Selena said. "Ok," Darien said. "Hey, can I ask you a favor from you?" Selena said. "Yeah sure," Darien said. They got to a stop at the steps to the shine and Selena hold a card to him. "Call me if anything happens to Helios or to Small Lady," Selena said and put it in to Darien's hand and then got out of the car and started to walk away from the car with her hood up. Meanwhile... "I don't get it, why would someone be after Helios?" Serena said. Darien walked up the step to the shine while looking down at the ground. "Hey Darien what's wrong?" Serena said. "Oh, hey Serena," Darien said. At the moment Seiya and Princess Kakyuu walk up the steps but a man appeared in front of them. "Where is she, Seiya?" the man said. "Who are you? And who are you talk about?" Seiya said. A girl with a dagger appears and throws the dagger the man in front of Seiya. "There you are, come on fight me," the man said while jumping in to the air. "As you wish," the person said. The girl disappears and then appears behind the man and stabbed him with a sword. "You shouldn't have come after me," the person said. "How did you?" the man said before turning into ashes. The girl land on the ground and then Lita hit her in the face. She did a back flip so her hood wouldn't come off but then Seiya stopped Lita and Kakyuu walked to the girl. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kakyuu said. "You have no reason to be here, Kakyuu," the girl said. "How do you know her name?" Seiya said. "I know a lot about you and Kakyuu and the star lights, Seiya I know a lot more then you could think," the girl said. "How would you know that?" Seiya said. "I watch my prey before I kill them, Seiya but I would worry I am not going to harm you only someone you know," the girl said with a smile and then a man walk up behind her and wraps his arm around her waist. "We most leave now before they come," The man said.  
  
"Ok, see around Serena," the girl said before disappearing with the man. "How did she know my name?" Serena said. "I don't know," Seiya said. "Seiya, we must be off, we have little time to find her," Kakyuu said. "What do you mean Kakyuu?" Seiya said. "Something is after her life and I fear there is a person coming to kill her and very soon," Kakyuu said. "What would be after her?" Darien said. "I don't Darien but someone wants her die," Kakyuu said. "I don't get this Kakyuu," Seiya said. "Kakyuu, do you know that girl's name?" Serena said. "Yes and no, I have meet her before she said for me to come here to protect Darien and Rini and the scouts but she didn't said why," Kakyuu said. "What! Why didn't you tell me that you meet her Kakyuu!" Seiya said. "Cause she knew you would want to protect Serena when it's her, she is after," Kakyuu said. "Why is she after me?" Serena said. "I don't know but she is not after Helios, she only wants to talk to him," Kakyuu said. "What about?" Rini said. "I don't know she only said that he would know what Serenity Susagep means and she said if you don't that she would meet you before she attack Serena to tell what is means," Kakyuu said. "I see," Helios said. "Do you know what it means Helios?" Rini said. "No, I don't," Helios said. Meanwhile... "Milady, the man that you send was kill but your mother," a man said bowed in front of a woman with a cloak on. "I see, do you know where Serena and Darien is?" the woman asked. "Yes, we do know milady," the man said. "Attack her and Darien and then attack mother," the woman said. "Milady you know we might kill her," the man said. "Yes, I know that, so go I think mother should what she dissevers and do what you must to get mother out in the open," the woman said. "As you wish," the man said and then disappeared with three men. Back at the shine... "Are you sure Helios? she seemed to know a lot about you," Kakyuu said. "Yes, I am sure," Helios said. At that moment four men appeared and one grabbed Rini and the others attacked Serena and Darien. "Stop where you are," a voice said. "She said you would be here come out and we might not harm them," the man said. "Fine I will but you are to let Rini go now and then I will," the voice said. "As you wish," the man said as Rini was let go. The girl appeared with a man behind her wearing a cloak over their faces. "Why did she send you her?" the girl said. "To get you out and in the open," the man said to the girl. "I send so you were send to fight me and if I did come you would had to harm them, am I right?" the girl said. "I see, where she gets her fighting will from," the man said. "Shut up, I have no time to play games with you and I won't fight you," the girl said. At that moment the man behind whisper something in her ear. "I see, you watch them and I will," the girl said to the behind her. The man nodded his head and jump into the air and then land on the ground beside Serena and Darien. "I will fight you but you will leave them out of it," the girl said. The man said nothing and smiles and then attacks her. The girl jumps into the air and then attack him with a sword but he defect himself with a sword and hit her in the face. The man was standing beside Serena and Darien watching the girl fights. The girl jumps in the air and see one of the man walking up behind Darien with a dagger and about to stab him. "Darien look at out!!!" The girl said. Darien look up and then feel a sharp pain in his stomach. "Darien!!" Serena said running to him. The man that had been beside Darien was now fighting the man that stabbed Darien. The girl lands a few feet from Darien. "Darien," the girl said. Darien looks at her and pain was in his eyes. Rini got in front of her and had tear in her eyes. "Rini get out of her way," Darien said stood up. "Darien," Rini said. "I trust you but you have to tell me how you know so..." Darien said before he was in pain. "I will tell you but you must let me help you first," the girl said walk up to him. "Ok," Darien said. The girl touch his stomach and moved closer him and then a light come from her body and when into Darien. She back away from him and then pulled her hood down. "I healed you so you are going to feel pain now," the girl said. Darien looks at her and she had black hair and dark blue eyes and a black outfit on. "You?" Darien said. "I am sorry you were hurt," The girl said. "You know her, Darien," Serena said. "Yes, he does Serena you have a problem with that," the girl said. "Hey I don't like you talk to me that way," Serena said. "She done it before Serena," Rini said. The girl turns to Rini and Helios. "Rini, it's good to see you," the girl said to Rini. "We thought you were die," Rini said. "No, I am very much a live," The girl said. "You know you can change what so, Why are you here?" Rini said. "I am here cause I come to stop someone to talk to Helios too," the girl said. "What do you have to talk to Helios about? And whom do you have to stop? And why do you want to kill mother!" Rini said. "I am sorry Rini but I am not going to tell you anything if you are going to get upset," The girl said. "Princess, you must trust that your mother will live through this and that Helios will too, we are not going to kill them no matter what she says she knows I wouldn't let her kill Serena," the man said beside Darien. "Who are you?" Rini said. "I can't tell you that it would be hard to explain, Princess," the man said. "He is my guardian that is to protect me," the girl said. "Are you done talking because I am bored watching you talking," The man said holding the sword. "You are not going to fight again," Helios said. The girl smiled and walks to Helios. "As you wish, Milord," the girl said. They the four men were on fire and then burned into ashes. "What happen?" Seiya said. "No, worry Seiya, that was burned to not to hurt anyone," the girl said. "What do you mean? Did you do that?" Lita said. "She did do that, Helios asked her not to fight so she didn't, she burned them," The man said. Rini looked at the girl and grabs her arm and walks away from the group. "Rini, what's wrong?" the girl said. "I want to know what is going on with you," Rini said. "Call Pluto cause she will know so ask her," the girl said walk back to the group. Rini ran to the girl and grabs her arm. "What do you mean Pluto will know?" Rini said. "What I said she will know," the girl said. 


End file.
